Don and Jess: Right Next Door
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: You all know what episode this is. FA DL angst MS hinting.


Begin Transmission

Lacy here. So time for what I believe is the worst episode of season four. When we see Danny really screw up. I'm going to rewrite the scene where Lindsay calls Danny and have her actually show up at his place. I don't know about you but I think she should know exactly what Danny did. I know that sounds cruel but I think it's wrong that she doesn't know. Have fun. Boy that sounds wrong in the case.

Oh and also, when it comes to this episode, and the ones after, I stopped calling Messer by his first name so I'm going to type Messer instead of Danny.

Disclaimer: Trust me if I owned it Messer would not have cheated on Linds.

End Transmission

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Lindsay took a deep breath and knocked on Messer's door. She knew he wasn't supposed to be in until later in the afternoon and she wanted to see if he wanted to go to lunch. The door opened and Lindsay felt as if someone had punched her in the gut. There, standing in Messer's doorway, was Rikki and she was wearing one of Messer's shirts and nothing else.

"Lindsay." Rikki said, shocked.

Suddenly Messer appeared behind Rikki, not wearing a shirt.

"Linds." Messer said.

Lindsay just shook her head and turned away. She stood still for a moment before taking off at a sprint, down the hall.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

It wasn't until the end of the case that Lindsay found herself standing in front of another door. A door different than her own. She knocked on the door and only had to wait a few seconds this time before it opened.

"Lindsay, what are you doing here?" Jess asked.

Lindsay shook her head as tears started making their way down her face. Jess pulled Lindsay inside and closed the door behind her. As surprised as she was to find Lindsay at the door, Jess was even more surprised when the younger woman clung to her and started crying.

"Jess?"

Jess looked over her shoulder at Don and shook her head. It took Lindsay a good twenty minutes to calm down and in that time, Jess had managed to get herself and Lindsay over to the couch where they were now sitting.

"What happened Linds?" Don asked.

Lindsay pulled away from Jess and stared at the TV.

"I went by Danny's place at the beginning of the case to see if he wanted to go to lunch before his shift." she started. "He cheated on me."

Jess frowned. "What?"

Lindsay nodded. "I knocked on his door and Rikki answered, in nothing but one of Danny's shirts. And then moments later he appeared behind her, missing his shirt. He said my name but I just shook my head and left. I tried to be strong throughout the case and tried to look past it to work with him but as I walked home it just hit me and I found myself here."

Don stood as Lindsay finished talking. He grabbed his keys and was gone before Jess and Lindsay could register his movements.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Messer looked up from his beer when banging started at his door. He sighed and headed to the door. Looking through the peep hole he sighed again. Don. He should have seen this coming.

"I know you're there Messer. Open the door."

Letting out another sigh, Messer opened the door and braced himself as Don shoved past him.

"You have got to be one of the biggest asses, I know." Don said.

Messer closed the door and faced Don. "What are you talking about?"

Don spun to face him and Messer was not prepared for the anger that was all over Don's face.

"What am I talking about?" Don asked. "How about the fact that Lindsay is sitting in my apartment with my wife, crushed, because the man she loves cheated on her?"

Messer crossed his arms and stared at the ground. "I didn't mean to hurt her."

"If you hadn't meant to hurt her," Don said. "then you wouldn't have slept with Rikki."

Messer glared at Don. "I was hurting!"

Don took a step forward. "And Lindsay was there wanting to help you! You mean the world to her Messer! She hated seeing you go through this alone!" Don took a breath to calm himself. "Did you let her go through her trial alone? Did you let her push you away?"

"This is different." Messer said.

That was all Don needed. He snapped. He was in Messer's face in a split second and punched him. Messer looked up from the floor, shocked.

"The next time you go near Lindsay, it damn well better be to apologize." Don said before he left.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Jess covered Lindsay with a blanket and sighed. She had fallen asleep not too long after Don had taken off. Jess made her way to the kitchen as she heard the front door open. She watched Don come in and make his way right to the kitchen, not saying a word. With a frown, Jess followed him. She watched him take an ice pack from the freezer and place it on his hand.

"Should I ask why you need to ice your knuckles?" Jess asked.

"They had an unavoidable connection with Messer's face." Don said, keeping his back to Jess.

Jess sighed. She couldn't fault Don, she wanted to do the same thing.

"Just tell me you tried talking to before hitting him." she said.

Don nodded. "Yeah I did. But once again Messer proved just how thick his head is."

Jess stood next to Don and took his hand hers. Removing the ice pack, she saw that the damage wasn't too bad.

"How is she?" Don asked, referring to Lindsay.

Jess shook her head. "Not good. Danny really did it this time." she looked at Don. "Are we going to tell the others or keep this between us?"

"We have to at least tell Mac cause I told Messer the next time he goes near Linds it'll be to apologize and I meant it. He's hurt her enough." Don said.

"I agree." Jess said. "But I don't think we should do it at the lab. We should have him come here."

Don put the ice pack back in the freezer. "I'll go call him. You sit with Lindsay in case she wakes up."

Jess nodded and gave Don a kiss before leaving the kitchen. (A/N: I know I'm making Lindsay sound more like their daughter then friend, but remember all the times Don has called her his little sister.) Jess walked back into the living room and found Lindsay awake.

"Hey, Don is calling Mac." Jess said.

Lindsay frowned. "Why?"

"Cause Don told Danny that the next time he went near you it would be to apologize. Other then that, Don doesn't want him around you and I agree." Jess said.

Lindsay nodded. "I'm ok with that. I don't think I could work with him right now anyway."

Don came into the living room, ice once again on his hand and sat on Lindsay's other side.

"You punched him didn't you?" Lindsay asked after seeing Don's hand.

Don nodded. "Sorry Linds but I just snapped."

Lindsay shook her head. "Don't worry about it Don. It's a lot less then what he deserves."

"How much did you tell Mac?" Jess asked.

"Just that he needed to come over because we had to discuss Messer." Don said. "He said he'd be here in fifteen. Apparently he was on his way back from Stella's place."

Jess and Lindsay smiled.

"Oh really?" they said.

Don laughed. "Down girls. Let's leave the boss alone."

Jess pouted while Lindsay gave a light laugh. They settled down and sat quietly while they waited for Mac to show. When he finally did, Mac sat in the arm chair next to the couch, turning it so he could face the three.

"What's going on?" Mac asked.

Jess and Don looked at Lindsay, both silently asking if she wanted to tell Mac herself. Lindsay nodded.

"I went by Danny's before the beginning of our last case." Lindsay said. "And found him with Rikki."

Mac frowned. "Found him with her as in he cheated on you."

Lindsay nodded, tears starting to build again. Don wrapped his arm around Lindsay.

Mac sighed. "Has anyone gone to see Danny since this happened?"

Don nodded. "Yeah I went and talked to him. He'll be sporting a nice black eye tomorrow."

"Alright, Lindsay you'll work with me for a while and I'll make sure Danny works on other cases." Mac said. "I'll keep you apart for as long as you need."

"Thank you Mac." Lindsay said.

Mac stood up and motioned for Lindsay to do the same. "No need to thank me Linds." he hugged her. "I'm just sorry he did this to you."

Jess and Don watched as Lindsay once again broke down, this time safe in Mac's arms this time.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Begin Transmission

Ok I know many of you were hoping for Messer to get hit and you got your wish. I know I've made things look like they can't be repaired but don't worry, you know me, I'll fix things in time. Let me know what you think, flame policy is still there and thanks for reading.

End Transmission

Hey! It's Sarah! She got Wi-Fi! for those of you who just figured that out! And I posted my brand new 8,000+ word story! It's great! believe me!


End file.
